


There's a Sucker Born Every Minute

by rivers_bend



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Tommy Joe considers giving head, and one time he does it</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Sucker Born Every Minute

**Author's Note:**

> The Obvious: I do not know any of the people whose public personas are used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply this ever happened.

It's pretty much a universally known fact that getting head makes a guy feel better. That's why in movies so many guys try to buy strippers or hookers for their friends when they get dumped. Tommy has not got the cash for a hooker though. When Mike looks up at him with wet eyes from his nearly horizontal slump on the sofa, Tommy thinks, who needs a hooker, he could do it himself. Just get down on his knees right here, give him a hummer, cheer him up. But then he thinks about all the reasons that's a shitty idea, so he asks Mike if he needs another beer instead.

Tommy has always had a thing about going down under a girl's skirt, eating her out where she can't see him, like a secret. Anderson looks really good in a skirt, shaking his ass out there on the dance floor. Nursing a beer from his vantage point in a corner booth, Tommy wonders what it would be like, getting up under there, pulling Anderson's dick out one leg hole of his lacy panties, sucking and licking with the heavy drape of satin falling over his shoulders.

Whatever they were watching is finished, and something Tommy cares about even less is on, and Adam's dick is right there, nudging the back of Tommy's head, and it would be easy to turn over, reach up and unzip Adam's jeans, get his lips on Adam's cock, let it go the rest of the way to hard in his mouth. After, though, when Adam wanted to talk, that's when things would get complicated, so Tommy just snuggles in closer, closes his eyes.

After the after party, Tommy's on a lounger out by the pool with some guy who he's pretty sure is a friend of Terrance's. He hopes so, because it's only right to know someone's name when you've had your tongue in his mouth, but Tommy doesn't really want to stop the tongue thing he's got going on to ask him. Then he's distracted by the way the guy is kissing his neck, and his stomach, and then sucking on Tommy's dick. Before Tommy can get around to deciding if he should return the favor, someone leans over the bedroom balcony above them to shout, "Hey Mitchell, are you down there violating another gay virgin?" and the mood is broken.

Tommy's on his knees and elbows between Adam's spread thighs, both fists holding Adam's dick steady while he sucks hungrily on the head. There's no TV, no one is sad or drunk, and everyone's naked. It's nothing like going down on a girl except for all the ways it's just the same, Adam's hands in his hair and the noises he's making, the taste and smell of sex, the way it makes Tommy feel almost breathless with power and really really horny. It's nothing and everything like he imagined. He's glad he waited, and glad he's not waiting anymore.


End file.
